My Purpose
by Sledheadronald
Summary: Zinnia has found her purpose, May, and she gave zinnia a feeling that she hasn't felt is long time.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my name Is Zinnia and I just recently found my new purpose in life...May._

 _I was going to my visit my grandmother too talk to her about my new purpose In life, May. Those 4 months since I've seen her, when she saved the planet from getting hit by deoxys and the meteorite or when She saw me for who I was and treated me nicely, I felt something in my body that I have never felt before until now...Love._

"it's so nice to be back" Zinnia stated as she walked into the village to see her grandmother. She couldn't wait to tell her grandmother the good news.

"It's been awhile... zinnia"the old women said.

Zinnia looked at her grandmother before smiling "yeah it's been awhile" she said happily.

"But I have some good news... I have found a purpose again" she exclaimed happily.

Zinnia's grandmother smiled "That's wonderful, what is it?"she asked

Zinnia Blushed and looked away "Her name...Is...may" she said "and I want her to be my Mate" zinnia said starring at her grandmother.

Zinnia stood there waiting for an answer from her grandmother while thinking about her beautiful Soulmate for whom she would mark and make hers, she needed to have May in her life now because she had accepted the fact that she was in love with May.

"Well I'm happy for you..." She said "I happy that you can finally live a happy life with someone regardless of their gender."

"Thank you Grandmother" zinnia said "I'm gonna go find her Now" she said about to take off with her Salamance "Hold on there Young lady, I have something for you."

Zinnia looked at her and then saw the Little box in her hands "this is the ring you are to give to her after you have marked her, it is special ring from our people that will solidify your bond and it will glow brightly."

Zinnia looked at the Beautiful Sapphire Ring She would give to May When she Marked her love.

"Thank you Grandmother" she said before ridding off on her Salamance.

Her grandmother watched as she left before turning to the Huge waterfall "whoever Claimed her Heart must be a very lucky women" she said before smiling slightly "Very lucky indeed."

May in her room starring through her window at the beautiful day that awaited her but she seemed to have a sad expression on her face.

 _"I wonder what Zinnia is up to?" She thought_

 _It had been over a 3 months or so now since she had last seen the draconid women and she wondered what had become of her after the whole ordeal with the meteorite, when she left the note stating that she needed to find a new purpose in life it left may saddened that she couldn't at least say goodbye._

 _Branden had tried to cheer her up by taking her to the space station and she was a little happy for his act of kindness but she couldn't be happy until she knew that zinnia was at_ least _ok._

 _May had felt a certain attraction towards zinnia from the moment she met her even though their first meeting was a little short she nevertheless gained a crush on the draconid women._

 _Every time she met with zinnia her cheeks would start to flush and she would try to just hold it off but the way that zinnia dressed it made may go absolutely crazy she looked so delicious in those cloths that may had to constantly restrain herself from starring to long or attempting to grope her in anyway._

 _Soon she didn't deny the fact anymore that she was in love with zinnia._

 _She was interrupted from her thought when she heard a knock at the door she knew her mother would get it so she didn't bother to move from her position until her mother called._

 _"May you have visitor!" Her mother said_

 _She just thought it might be Brendan so she got and when down stares to say Hi until she realized that it wasn't Brandon._

 _"May one of your friends came over to see you, she said she has something really important to tell you" her mother said while going to clean the remainder of the dishes._

 _May starred wide eyed at the person who came in until they made eye contact._

 _"Hello Beautiful" the women stated Softly._

 _May blushed madly looking at her not believing that she is here._

 _"Wh...aa...tt... Are...y...ou...doing he...re" she asked trying her hardest not to stutter only too fail in the process._

 _Zinnia wanted to ravish May on the dinning table but knew that her mother was in the kitchen, she walked up to may "hello my Sweet may I missed you so much."_

 _May was now completely red "she missed me, she actually was thinking about me" she thought excitedly._

 _Zinnia looked into mays eyes causing may to blush profoundly until she was lightly pushed against the wall with zinnia leaning up against her while kissing her neck lightly with her knee placed in between her legs._

 _May moaned loudly "may what's wrong?" Her mother asked from the other room._

 _"Nothing...mom ugh" she said trying to hold back another moan while her mom went back to cleaning the dishes._

 _"Zi...zinnia what are you doin..ahhh" may covered her mouth to suppress a moan when zinnia Bit down on her neck causing May to whimper loudly as she orgasmed._

 _"You're finally mine my sweet may, you are now my mate and I won't ever let you go" zinnia said as she took out the ring to slip onto May's finger._

 _May gasped slightly still recovering from her orgasm when she saw the beautiful ring that was being placed on her finger "what are...you...doing?" She asked._

 _Zinnia smirked before she lifted may off the ground and carried her up the stairs "This ring now makes you my Mate, and your beautiful body belongs to me as mine does to yours."_

 _May gasped "does that mean we're married?" She thought as she looked at the ring on her finger._

 _Zinnia smirked and nibbled on May's neck "with that ring and the mark on your neck we're together now and I'm going to Thoroughly Fuck you into oblivion my Sweet" she said her eyes filled with lust._

 _"I...want...to...touch...you" may said in between breaths as zinnia brought her into her own room locked the door behind them and threw her onto her bed._

 _May was now blushing madly as she saw her now-lover throw her cape to the side and slowly take her shirt off._

 _"Are you ready May, because I'm going to give you all the love I can muster my love" she said as she crawled up may kissing her thighs then her stomach before slowly making her way to may's lips._

 _She then whispered into may's ear "I love you May."_

 _Well there is chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it stay tuned for chapter 2._

 _Oh and by the way their needs to be more fics with zinnia in them their just i pant enough, anyway see ya._


	2. Chapter 2

-Mays POV-

"Zinnia please don't stop" I said moaning out loud trying to cover my mouth

"You are such a naughty girl may"

I blushed even more before she kissed me with as much passion as she could muster before pulling away from me.

"Why did you do that" I asked her

"Well, I just couldn't help myself" she said looking at me with half lidded eyes "you're just so sexy when you're moan like that".

"Hmph"

She then snuggled up to me "are you mad at me?" She asked.

I looked into those red eyes

"No"

She then smiled before getting up and stripping down to her underwear.

"What are you doing" I asked blushing.

"Getting ready for bed Sweetheart" she said before crawling into bed with me "it's getting dark out"

"Ok but no funny business" I said sternly.

"I promise my love" she said while jumping into bed and snuggling up to me.

(Sigh) "why do you like me zinnia?" I asked looking at her.

She looked up at me "well I guess it started when we first met" she said closing her eyes "and my love for you only grew bigger when you helped me stop the meteorite" she said looking up at me.

I started blushing "S-st-stop, you're making me blush" I said

"I'm sorry I never waited for you at sky pillar but I had to think about things" she said before looking at me

"And I realized that i wanted to be with you" she said caressing my cheek "and by Draconid laws I bit your neck not too long ago to make you my mate"

She kissed me softly before pulling away "I hope you feel the same way" she smiling at me.

I looked into her eyes before hugging her "I like you zinnia" I said hugging her tightly "and I got a little jealous when Steven got close to you" I said

She started laughing before kissing my forehead "I would never dream of being with Steven" she said looking at me "I'm too busy dreaming about you sweetie"

I looked at her with fresh tears in my eyes.

"You idiot" I said tackling her and passionately kissing.

We both pulled away looking into each other's eyes.

"You don't have any plans tomorrow do you?"

She raised an eyebrow before plopping back down onto the bed.

"Of course not, you are my only plans" she smirking at me.

I just laid my head on her chest "that's good cause I was wondering if you would like to m-maybe go watch a movie tomorrow?"

She smiled "like a date?"

I just remained quiet waiting for her answer

"I would love too" she said "and since you are my mate I gonna make sure everyone knows you are mine" she said

I smiled before burying my face into the crook of her neck letting sleep overtake me

The last thing I remember was her kissing my head before i fell asleep.


End file.
